The long road
by jessicuhxoo
Summary: What if Gray has to leave Juvia and doesn't have a choice, will Juvia wait for him to return? or move on like he tells her too? One shot!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, but this story takes place in the modern world**

* * *

_Year 1941_

"Y-you don't have to go…" She said desperately, Juvia felt fresh new tears forming, about to fall down her cheeks. She hugged him deeper, not willing to let go of him. She cannot lose him, he is her _sunshine_. He makes her days brighter and worth living.

Gray kissed his girlfriend of two years on the forehead. He hated seeing her like this. Seeing her so broken, devastated, it pained him to see her this way. He wiped her tears away, trying to hold back his. "You know I have to, if I had a choice, I'd spend my whole life with you…" He spoke trying to keep it together, for her.

More tears streamed down her face, she was trying not to crumble, and not be weak in front of him. "Juvia doesn't want you to go, Gray-sama. Please don't leave Juvia." Her voice cracking, and quivering. Making it hard to understand her. The lump in her throat started to burn.

"Juvia, please don't make it harder than it already is." He pulled away from the hug, and cupped her face in his hands, resting his forehead against hers looking into her eyes.

"I love you…" He said, his voice trembling.

Juvia cupped her mouth with her hands, not believing a word he said. "This isn't right. It's not a right time to say goodbye." She cried, while closing her eyes, letting the tears escape quickly from her eyes.

He grabbed her hand from her mouth, "There's never a right time to say goodbye." He spoke, while making her look at him, both dark blue eyes staring back at each other for a long time. "I will come back to you. I promise." His voice breaking at the end.

She stared at him right into the eyes. She could see the fear hiding in them. She shook her head furiously. "You're lying! Stop lying to Juvia, Gray!" She screeched, stepping away from him, shaking her head violently, as she cried even harder.

A single tear formed in his left tear duct and slowly trickled its way down his perfect cheek bones, and fell off of the edge of his chin. "Juvia…" He said gently, placing one of his hands on her cheek, the other around her waist and pulled her closer, as he attached his soft lips on hers, kissing her tenderly.

Juvia kissed him back, not wanting to pull away. Not wanting to face reality that he is really leaving her.

Gray kissed her a few more times before he reluctantly pulled away. "I want you to promise me something." He said seriously, trying to keep his voice steady.

She raised her head up, as her heart started racing. "W-what?" She asked him hesitantly.

He cleared his throat, whispering. "I want you to forget about me…" He began, "I want you to move on, find a man who will treat you nicely, and start a family."

Her lips were trembling from the heart break, "No…no Juvia doesn't want any other man! Juvia wants you!" She screamed out, "I want you…" she quivered, as her eyes began flooding all over again.

A Military Man, "Times up. We're ready to go…" He spoke interrupting them.

Gray nodded his head at the soldier, and glanced back at Juvia, "I have to go now… promise me Juvia that you'll do what I just told you." He said firmly.

She let out a sob, "Juvia promises…" She replied hesitantly, as she started ball even more, and kissed him again, with all the passion she had in her.

He pulled back, his eyes still closed. "I love you Juiva Lockser." He said in a soft, but desperate voice.

"I love you…" She replied, her voice shaking, as she rested her forehead against his, whispering quietly. "Come back to Juvia…"

"Keep your promise." He whispered back, letting of her quickly as he turned around, grabbing his bag and got into the truck that was waiting for him. Trying his hardest not to look back at the women he loved.

Snowflakes started to fall. Reminding her of him, _How fucking ironic, _she thought bitterly. She wrapped her arms around herself, as she cried more violently. Her heart breaking into a million pieces.

* * *

_Present day, Year 1945_

There hasn't been one day, one minute, one second, that Juvia hasn't thought about him. Wondering where he is, if he's okay. Today, it is **May 8****th****. **They announced that the war was over. But all Juvia could think about was _him_.

She kept her promise to him, Juvia Lockser married Lyon Batista. They never had kids. Lyon didn't want any. Juvia's life had never been the same since the day he left her.

"Are you coming? The party is down stairs." Lyon said, wrapping his arms around his wife. Kissing her cheek, and moving down to her neck.

Juvia tensed a bit, never liking when he touched her. It was different, being in Lyon's arms were different. _That's because it wasn't __**him**_. She moved her head away from him, "I'll be down in a sec." She said, and headed towards the bathroom.

"Don't be too long." He said, and walked downstairs, and out to where the people were celebrating.

She leaned her head against the sink, inhaling a deep breath, before looking at herself in the mirror. "Let's get this over with…" She mumbled to herself.

* * *

Juvia stood beside Lyon, watching the Army march, holding up there flag. Her heart was racing as she desperately searched the crowd, looking for **him**.

"Babe, I'm going to talk to some of my friends, you can try and find Meredy if you want too." He said before kissing her head and left without an answer.

But Juvia didn't care, she did not move an inch, she kept searching for him. She was almost giving up when her eyes caught someone. Her heart stopped, and her body was frozen by him. She couldn't even blink, thinking if she did he would suddenly disappear.

She started to walk through the crowd, to get closer to him. She had her eyes on him the whole time. He looked beautiful, as always. She got to the front, and a single tear fell down her cheek, it was really him.

Gray was marching with his friends, holding his gun up. He then spotted someone in the crowd. She was wearing a fancy dark blue dress with a jacket on. Her light-blue hair was long, and curly. His heart skipped a beat. She looked a lot like Juvia.

He kept looking at her, he was amazed of how beautiful she was. He marched right passed her, and his eyes suddenly widened. It was her, it was Juvia. He quickly looked away, keeping his eyes forward.

Juvia's heart broke, once again. The feeling of disappointment filled her body. She walked around the road. Feeling her heart was about to burst out of her chest anytime soon. "Gray…" She spoke. Why didn't he stop? She inhaled and exhaled.

Gray kept on walking further away. Tears were starting to stream down her face. She didn't want him to disappear. "Gray-sama…" She tried once again. While yelling, "GRAY!"

He closed his eyes, after hearing the sound of her voice, calling for him. He couldn't face her. He kept going till he disappeared around the block.

It was nearly 11 o'clock at night. Everyone was at home, with their families. But not Juvia, she was standing outside of a bar, waiting for **him**. Her husband had never came back, showed how much he cared right? How fake their marriage is. Lyon knows he will never have a place in her heart like **he **does.

Juvia wrapped her jacket tighter around herself, shivering from the cold. She looked around everywhere and tucked a loose strand of her hair, behind her ear.

She decided to get some air, and walk around for a bit. But then she spotted a figure walking down the street. She looked closer and saw Gray. Her heart started to race again, while she started to walk towards him.

Gray stopped when he saw Juvia walking towards him. He then turned around, heading back to where he came from.

Juvia sighed frustratedly, "Gray-sama!" She called out, walking faster to catch up with him. "Gray, stop!" She shouted out. Standing a few meters away from him.

He stopped, and slowly turned around to face her. To face the girl he loves, the girl he was desperate to get away from. "What?" He spat harshly.

She jumped a little at his tone of voice. "Aren't you glad to see Juvia?" She asked, confused at why he was acting like this. She stepped closer, only to make him step away.

Gray sighed, and dropped the act. He looked down. "Of course I am." He hesitated. "I'm always happy to see you." He spoke softly.

"Then why didn't you stop earlier… when Juvia was calling for you." She spoke, while trying to hold back her tears, having a feeling he doesn't really want to talk to her after this long.

He roughly grabbed at his hair, then shoved his hands in his pockets. "Because I couldn't… I couldn't see you…" He whispered.

Juvia lets some tears cascade down her face, "Why not? Gray—"She tried to say.

He cuts her off, "Because it would hurt too much." He looked away, hesitating. Then taking a deep breath. "I've been gone for 4 years Juvia, you're married…" He grunted out sadly.

Juvia stared at him in disbelief, "Only because you told Juvia too! Juvia kept her promise. But that doesn't mean she stopped loving you. Seeing you today, gave Juvia hope. You came back, Gray-sama." She said, while putting her hand in front of her mouth. Tears streaming down her burning cold cheeks.

"I know you did… and I'm glad you found someone worthy of you." He furrowed his eyes brows and let out a sigh. "I need to go, I promised some friends to grab a beer or something…" He grunted, wanting to get away from her, needing to get away from her.

Juvia scoffed at him. She felt a dagger pierce through her heart, she had mascara running down her face. She dropped her hands to her sides. "Just like that you're going to walk away again, just like that." She snapped angrily.

"Well, I didn't have a choice the first time, Did I." He snapped back angrily, still walking away.

Suddenly rain started to pour down, _ironically. _"Fine, walk away then. At least that's something you're fucking good at! Juvia doesn't care! Just forget about everything we ever had, forget about Juvia. Forget about Juvia longing for you to come back, forget about why **I **ever started loving you in the first place!" She screaming loudly over the pelting raindrops. The rain always knew exactly how she felt. Sometimes it felt like she was one with the rain, like she was the one who _controlled it_.

The clouds turned into dark gray from the weather. He turned around to face her, standing 12 meters away from her. "Do not yell at me like that! Don't you dare yell at me like that! You have no idea of how much I've suffered being away from you." He screamed back. "It was the hardest 4 years of my life! I fucking loved you Juvia, I told you to move on and you did. End of fucking story." he angrily yelled at her, looking at her right in the eyes.

She stood there, soaking wet, as her heart crashed out of her chest. "You **loved **Juvia." She began, "You don't love me anymore?" She spoke desperately, with a crack in her voice.

Gray didn't answer. He just stood there, looking at her.

Juvia nodded slowly, getting his point. "Okay," Her voice cracked again, as she held back more tears that were about to fall. "I guess Juvia will leave you alone then." She turned around, and let out the rest of her tears, walking away. Further and further away.

He felt a lump in his throat, and his heart break, as he watched her walk away from his life. He looked up at the rain, as it streamed down onto his face. He loved the rain, it reminded him of **her**. Like the rain, she creates life. And without her, he wouldn't be able to live. He can't let her walk away forever, He can't do it.

"Juvia!" He screamed out, running after her. As he caught up to her, he grabbed her arm making her turn back around.

She turned to him, and stared up with a tear stained face, with confusion in her eyes.

He grabbed her face in his hands and smashed his lips against hers, kissing her with all that was in him. He pulled away slowly, looking into her eyes.

Her eyes widen in surprise.

He leaned his head against hers, his breath uneven. "I never stopped loving you Juvia." He said, before attaching his lips onto hers kissing her more feverishly, yet tenderly. He then picked her up and pushed her up against the closest wall.

A huge smile appeared across her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back passionately.

Juvia spent that night with Gray. She left Lyon the next day. Lyon expected it, and was happy that Juvia was finally happy, even if it wasn't with him. Juvia finally was able to be with Gray.

* * *

_Some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next. Today, __**May 8**__**th**__** 1945**__ the Second World War had come to an end. The war cost the lives of more than 330,000 soldiers._

_**It had been a long road.**_

* * *

**A/N: So, I wanted to make a one shot about this lovely couple, these two are seriously my favorite characters ever. I love them individually and together. So I hope you enjoy it! Sorry, if there are any grammar mistakes, still working on it! but please review, and criticism is always welcomed :D thank you for reading!**


End file.
